Saving Koko
by MovieVillain
Summary: Dr. Kaufmann has an appointment with a patient from Zatch Bell.
1. First Session

In the office of psychiatrist Dr. Michael Kaufmann, a psychiatric session will be taking place.

"Well, I'm glad you came," the psychiatrist said happily upon going near to his patient sitting on a swallow couch by his psychiatric office. He is a fifty year old man wearing a black jacket, blue shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. "Coming here to me means that you're commitment to the process. My name is Dr. Kaufmann, or if you want, you can call me Dr. K."

He sits down to his chair.

"I've read your notes, and that your other therapist didn't work our for you, huh? Well, lucky for you, this will be different; no notes, no drugs, no theories. We go back to the start to understand what happened."

Dr. K then gives out a small form as he slides it from the table to his patient.

"Take a look at this short. Before we begin, I like you to answer these 'yes or no' questions. Try to answer truthfully. It's easier that way."

Picking up a pen, the patient is about to answer by checking the boxes to the questions.

_I make friends easily. Yes._

_Having a drink makes me relax. No._

_I always listen to other people's feelings. Yes._

_I'm an honest person. Yes._

_I prefer concept ideas. Yes._

_I get angry all the time. No._

_Working out on a schedule is the best. No._

_I never cheated on a partner. Yes._

Once all the questions are answered, Dr. K gets up from his chair and picks it up. Looking at it such glance, he turns to his patient.

"Never cheated on a partner, really?"

The patient then nodded on this.

"Great," the doctor goes back to the chair. "Now, let's get started then."

The story begins.


	2. Rescue

In the village that is being burned down, Sherry is the one last standing. She got up to see what the damage.

"Koko..." she searched the place to look for her best friend. "Koko!"

Upon searching in minutes, she finds nothing.

She recalled on how she got reunited with Koko ever since the day the latter rescues her from her suicidal attempt. That was the moment of them becoming best friends.

In a meantime, she got herself into trouble when some monsters are coming to make an attack on her. The monsters are all-fire like.

"Oh no! Help!" she tried to run away.

The truth is, she wanted to attack them, but she doesn't have the weapons to defend herself from this kind.

She went from left to right to look for a way to escape from the monsters that are chasing. Even if she tried to hide from a tree nearby, a monster found her so she has to make another run for her life.

Suddenly, she tripped over a piece of wood that she fell to the floor.

"Koko! Anyone, please help me!" she cried.

Her wish came true when a little man with a goth-like appearance came to her rescue.

He ended up shooting down a small ball of gravity from his hand one by one towards the monsters.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," was her reply.

"Good, I'll get you someplace safe," he said, carrying her as the head out of the burning village.


	3. Second Session

The second session...

"Nasty, but inevitable. Everyone will die sooner or later, even if we can act like it. You can die tonight in your sleep. Why doesn't that scare you? How would you like to die? No, wait let me guess," Dr. K stated in a sly manner while sitting on his chair. "You wanted to die all by yourself. It's academic, really. The truth is, we're just conscious of death when it happens to others, if you must know. Get to my age, and you'll see plenty of people die. One minute, you're there, then..."

He snaps his fingers.

"Gone. Now, game time," he shows his patient seven pictures of people that are lying down with their eyes closed. There are seven pictures of people, and along with it, there is a chart and you have to decide on who is dead, and who is sleeping. Divide them up. Left, dead, right, sleeping."

The patient is about to sort it all out.

The woman on the computer table. Sleeping.

The man by the three. Dead.

The man by a chair. Dead.

The woman on the floor. Sleeping.

The boy by the couch. Dead.

The man by the bed. Dead.

Lastly, the girl by the chair. Dead.

"Done?" Dr. K asks when his patient is looking at him. A nod came to him. "Actually, there is no right or wrong answer. They were actually dead. Now, let's get back to your story."


End file.
